New faces and Old friends
by Wisegirl1233
Summary: Lilith has come to finish what Sebastian has not. She has declared a war against the shadowhunter race and its up to our favorite heroes to stop it, with a little help from some new friends and old is is truly a battle between hell and heaven. Set three years after city of heavenly fire. Rated k for some mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**so this is my first story and I hope you enjoy it !**

Chapter 1

Tamatha's hand lingered over the large oak doors of the New York institute. With a sigh she laid her hand on the handle, the gears turning as it sensed the blood of a shadow hunter in her veins.

They opened with a loud groan and she cautiously stepped inside, only to come face to face with a pair of blue eyes.''hey'' she said ''I'm Tamatha, Tamatha Herondale'' the boys eyes opened wide, a look of disbelief spread across his face.

''Wait so are you rela-'' he started but was cut off by someone clearing their throat.

Peering behind him Tamatha saw the person she had come here for. Magnus Bane, leaning on the door of a beat up elevator, smirking at her. After all these years he still looked the same, his jet black hair spiked up with glitter, green cat eyes twinkling with mischief teemed with his amazingly bright neon clothes.

''are you gonna give me a hug or not? ''he questioned raising an eyebrow at her.

She ran over to him giving him a bear hug, ''I missed you''she said looking up at the warlock ''and I'm sorry I didn't visit''she continued sheepishly, looking at the floor. He let out a chuckle before introducing her to the blue eyed boy.

''Tammy this is Alexander Lightwood, my boyfriend'' he said grinning, causing Alexander to blush.

''it's Alec''he mumbled looking down to hide his face. Tammy took this chance to properly look at him. He had long black hair and electric blue eyes that stood out against his pale skin. With his black hair and blue eyes combination, she could see exactly why Magnus had taken an interest in him.

Tamatha had almost forgotten her reason for being here. Almost. Magnus noticed her change in attitude and narrowed his eyes slightly.''there must be a reason you're here, I doubt you came to see just me'' he said.

''Well I came here to talk to you, but if there are others it would help''she replied.

He nodded his head and turned around gesturing for her to follow him and stepped inside the elevator. They travelled in an uneasy silence, the only noise was the creaking of the elevator as it ascended. The elevator stopped with a jolt shaking Tamatha out of her little reverie. The doors slid open slowly she peered down the old fashioned hallway.

She was about to step out when she heard a meow and felt something brush against her leg. Bending down she reached out her hand to the blue Persian cat, scratching it behind the ear, hearing it purr.

''hey Church'' Alec said looking at the cat ''where are the others?''. The cat meowed in response and headed down the corridor.

Following church they were led to a big library, pictures and windows covered the walls and it was filled to the brim with books. In the center there was fireplace surrounded by three couches. As they entered the four teens situated on the couch turned around peering at them.

''what are you doing back'' asked the girl with dark brown eyes ''and who is that?'' she said pointing her finger at Tammy.

''this an old acquaintance of mine, Tamatha Herondale'' Magnus said grinning at the look of pure shock etched onto their faces. They quickly stood up and Tammy instantly realized who they were.

Stood in front of her were some of the best shadow hunters in the world and were known as saviors' of the shadow hunter world, as she had heard. Simon Lewis stood next to Isabelle lightwood and next to them stood none other but the famous Clary Fray, who she instantly recognized due to the red curly hair and doe green eyes, Tammy realized she was the same height as Clary give or take a few inches.

Her gaze turnt to Jace Herondale and lingered there for a moment. Her assumptions were correct their resemblance was uncanny, they both had the same honey colored hair with golden eyes and an athletic build which only boosted their ego's and encouraged their arrogant attitude, which they also had in common.

''Wait _so_ were like family" he said slowly taking in what she had just said.

''more than that'' she smirked ''I'm your sister''

**if it gets some reviews I will try and update by Friday**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**** I didn't get any reviews but Im still gonna try:]**

Chapter 2

''How'' Jace murmured.

''Technically speaking I'm your half-sister, we have the same father'' she explained.

Jace's mouth open and closed as he tried to figure out a response. Izzy narrowed her eyes at the girl.''You still didn't answer my question''

''I was getting to that' 'muttered Tamatha. She glanced at Magnus and he gestured for her to start. Breathing in deeply she started explaining,' 'the reason I am here is because there is going to be an uprising soon, and not by any normal person but by Lilith, She came to finish what Jonathon did not' 'she said looking down at the floor.

''And how exactly do you know all of this?' 'Jace said impatiently.

''That's none of your business and if I was you I would be grateful that I'm risking my life telling you this' 'she said angrily, her golden eyes smoldered intensely.

The group looked at each other wearily. Simon spoke up first' 'when is this happening and how does she plan to this' 'he questioned

''I don't know when but I heard from some demons that she was attacking Idris first, I'm not entirely sure if I can trust what they can say though'' she answered.

Jace spoke up '' Well lets go see some demons he left the library and the others shred a glance before following him

-Page break-

Jace, Clary, Izzy and Tamatha walked out of the door of the institute and onto the streets of new was a cold evening and taxis were whizzing down the roads as they made their way to pandemonium.

Rounding the corner they were met with the smell of smoke and the sound of music pulsating from the club, Izzy walked up to the bouncer and whispered something into his ear before walking in, gesturing for them to follow.

The club was filled with strobe lights. Fog covering the floor as speakers blasted out music. They split up and started searching for demons. Izzy and Tamatha weaved through the throng of sweaty bodies until they came face to face with the storage room.

Turning around Tammy searched for Jace in the crowd of people but he was nowhere to be seen. Scowling, she felt a tap on her shoulder and faced Izzy.''Look, there's a demon and from the energy it is giving off it's got to be powerful'' Izzy looked at it, the demon had disguised himself as an ordinary mundane with bizarre colored blue eyes and spiky vibrant red hair.

Nodding Tamatha walked towards him, but was pulled back by a tug on her arm.''What are you doing?''Hissed Izzy, panic in her eyes.

''m gonna go speak to him' 'She said raising her eyebrow at the black haired girl.

Releasing Izzy's iron grip on her arm, she continued towards the demon planting her signature smirk on her face and running a hand through her hair. She tried to grab his attention and succeeded, making a come here motion towards the demon, but instead turnt around and sauntered towards the storage closet. She opened the door and walked in, hearing it open again behind her. Putting her hand in her jacket she pulled out her blade, whispering a quiet 'Raphael' and watched as it sparked to life. Whipping around with inhuman speed she pinned the demon on the floor, rapping him up in cursed metal.

''Shadow hunter' 'He hissed, body contorting into his true form

''you just realised, wow you must be getting old, and from a greater demon I was expecting more of a fight' 'she said with a smug look on her face. ''Well let's get down to business shall we, when is Lilith attacking Idris?'' Her voice taking on a more serious tone.

''I will tell you nothing'' he muttered through gritted teeth.

''Oh really, well that's a shame, I was hoping that we could get through this without any bloodshed' 'She said, a dangerous look in her eye. Walking towards him she pulled out her stele, a wand shaped object. A look of pure and utter terror slowly spread across his face, she wouldn't he thought to himself.

''I heard the marks of an angel would kill a demon instantly, but I wonder what it would do to a greater demon? "she whispered quietly. Taking a step closer to him she put the tip of the stele to its skin, a plume of fire erupted as it made contact, and blood-curling screech left its moth as it writhed under its constraints, the metal cutting deeper into the flesh.

''The 20th "he whimpered quietly ''the 20th of August, now please stop"

She took the stele of his skin, turning around. Big mistake. With a howl he broke the bonds of metal and pounced on her back, claws digging into her arms, pinning her down. She didn't scream or whimper no noise came out of her mouth. The greater demon looked through her mind, searching for her greatest fear.

''Impossible' 'the demon uttered quietly

''No it's quite possible" Tamatha said before launching the demon off her back. She flung her blade and it lodged itself in the demon of fears head, he smoked and convulsed, his body folding in on itself as he was sent back to his own dimension.

Wiping her face with the back of her hand Tamatha turned around, but was stopped dead in her tracks by a burning rush of pain flaring through her upper body. A string of curse lines were followed by the sound of the storage door being opened.

"What the fuck happened to you"Jace shouted looking at Tammy's arms and back covered in blood.

''nothing lets go' 'she mumbled trying to make her way to the exit.

''you need to be healed'' stated Clary.

Tamatha turn to tell them that she was fine, but was overcome by pain and last think she saw was the panicked face of her brother before she slipped into the darkness.


End file.
